Transactions
by KittenSoulReader
Summary: TFA verse. Light hints at Prowl and Bumblebee, but not enough to call it fluff. Something happens to Bumblebee. How will everyone react to it? Rated for safety. Pain occurs to characters, but no angst. Any pain caused to a character is healed, and no character death. Mentions of blood, no gore or sickening things. Note that this story is old, but is still being worked on.
1. The Beginning

Pairing: Light Prowl and Bee, nothing bad, no adult content. No fluff either, just hints at it.

Series: 'Transformers: Animated!' 

** CHAPTER ONE: THE BEGINNING  
**

It was a normal day at the Autobot base. Prowl was in his tree meditating, Bumblebee was playing his game, and Bulkhead was painting. Optimus was on monitor duty, as usual, watching for any strange news reports or alerts from Captain Fanzone about anything relatively suspicious. Prowl had fallen asleep meditating again, but everyone was oblivious to it. Everyone except Bumblebee, who just beat his game for about the thousandth time. Or more like Optimus turned it off, because he said it was too loud for his liking. Poor Bee was one level 4998. He had been playing for two weeks straight, and Optimus decided enough was enough. Just two more levels, and he REALLY would have beaten the game, getting the cool cutscene and prize-code at the end. This really ticked Bumblebee off, so he decided to go check up on Prowl, and maybe annoy him a little bit. Bumblebee, knowing Prowl had went into stasis while meditating again, decided to have a little fun. He quietly sneaked into Prowl's room, and shut the door behind him, so no-one would know that he was in Prowl's room. Using his rubber-padded pedes, he sneaked at a slowish pace, (to Bumblebee it was slow), and crept across the room. He gripped the tree using his digits to dig into the tree bark. Then he wrapped his legs around the tree and used them to slowly creep up the tree to the branch Prowl was on. 'Man, he sure is high' thought Bee as he made his somewhat painful, and scratchy journey up the tree. Prowl was nearly at the top of the tree, or at least as high a bot his size and weight could go. Being familiar with his antics, and knowing what Bumblebee was capable of doing to him when he was on the ground, he found, what appeared to be, a safe haven high above it. But apparently this just amused the little yellow bug, for he just chuckled as he climbed, sparking his urge to prank the poor mech now not too far above him. 'Just a few more...' Bee thought as he continued to scoot further and further up the tree. By now, he was just over two-and-a-half stories up in the rather large tree, the trunk getting thinner and easier to climb. Bee was a mere two branches away from Prowl, when, BANG! Bumblebee jumped, frightened, gasping when he realized he had let go from his hold of the tree he was latched onto. The tiny branch he was holding onto for dear life snapped from the weight being held underneath it, and Bumblebee fell and hit the ground with a disturbingly loud CLANK! and he went into emergency stasis lock with a nasty dent on the back of his helm, along with a shattered windshield, several energon-seeping cuts from the branches, and a nearly disconnected arm, it only being held onto him with a few small wires, and it was sparking like crazy. Prowl was extremely lucky compared to this, getting woken up from his deep-for-Prowl recharge, and nearly meeting the same fate, if not for his ninja skills. Catching himself on a nearby branch, landing on his pedes so graceful it looked like it was intended. So far he was unaware of the little VW bug that landed beneath him... until he looked down.

** 888888888888888888888888  
**

"Oh, frag!" Shouted Ratchet as some highly unstable isotope he was working on fell from his grasp, falling straight to the floor with a loud BANG!. Lucky for him, he had jumped to the side before he got blown sky-high, and it had just busted a few test tubes and put a big black mark on the floor, something he had decided to get out later. He heard a tiny clank from a few rooms down, and deciding it must have been nothing, he came out of his hiding place to look at the spot where the chemical had hit the ground, hoping for at least SOMETHING to salvage. Having no such luck, and with an angry tone, he cursed, "Why the frag can't this Pit-spawned experiment show anything conclusive?! I do everything correctly, but this stupid piece of slag liquid refuses to yeild results!" His anger suddenly diminished when he spotted what had just come through the medbay's door. "No..."

**888888888888888888888888  
**

_Now how's THAT for a first chapter? It may be a little bad, but trust me, way more talking and such will be up in the next chapter. This is my first ever fic. I wrote, so please be gentle with the comments. Also note that all I have is the 'Notepad' and I don't have a beta, so some things may not be accurately spelled. Also note that this story is old, and back then this was my very first story, so the beginning is a bit rough. It gets better, don't worry. I promise. Ideas welcomed for later chapters.__ So long, farewell, until we meet again!~_


	2. The Happening

"No...", said Ratchet, as he looked at the small mech in front of him. 'It can't be. Not today, _please_ let that not be what I'm seeing.' Ratchet stared at Bee in utter horror and shock, before quickly coming to his senses. He ran over to Prowl, using all his experience to keep his voice steady. "Prowl, WHAT HAPPENED?!" He shouted, not able to keep his worry in check any longer.

"I... I..." Prowl started, before breaking out into coolant tears, fearing for Bumblebee, along with guilt for what had happened. He blamed himself. "I...The...The tree...So fast... I...Oh Ratchet, Please help him!" Prowl didn't care who saw him break down like this. He was worried for Bumblebee. He still wasn't sure why, but he knew deep down in his spark, if anything happened to Bee, he would never forgive himself. Ever.

"Prowl, calm down!" Ratchet said, trying to ease the ninja-bot, but to no avail. His anxiety for what might happen took control over his vocalizer, making his words sound less than helping, but fear was heard in every word. Prowl didn't miss this, but decided to let it go, deeming it as unimportant compared to the matter at hand.

"Calm down?" Prowl mirrored, "Calm down?! How can I calm down when it's all my fault!", Prowl wasn't sure what he was saying, but then again, he did.

"What are you talking about?", Ratchet asked, taking Bumblebee from the confused and shocked mech, before gently, but quickly setting the youngest on a medical berth. Ratchet hooked him up to some machines and he connected several wires in their correct places throughout Bee's small body, before repairing the giant dent on the back of the little beetles helm. What Prowl said came next, after a short pause of silence.

"If it wasn't for me, Bee would have been happy, and safe and I would have been pranked! But because I wanted to avoid a prank today, I climbed as high as I could go! And then... And then he fell, and it's ALL MY FAULT!" Prowl spat out, before Ratchet did something that he never would have expected from anyone. He grasped that special bar that creators used on their sparklings, kind of like how a mother cat holds its kittens, that was hidden deep into his armour near the back of his neck, and pulled. Hard. Prowl's bar retracted from where it had been hidden for a long time, and Ratchet dragged him over to a chair next to the berth Bumblebee was currently on, and forced him to sit. Prowl obeyed, not wanting to have the long-been personal bar pulled or yanked any longer.

"Sit here, and stay! This isn't all your fault, but I'll get to that later. Right now I have to stop Bumblebee from bleeding anymore than he already is! He's lost so much energon and oil, but I've connected a drip-line to him, energon coming from one tube, and oil from the other, to keep him stable for as long as I possibly can while repairing him.", Ratchet gestured twords Bumblebee. "His self repair systems can't do it all, as you should already know!",

Ratchet got to work repairing Bee's arm, right after the dent and some particularly nasty cuts and scratches littering his entire frame, or at least ones that caused him to bleed even more than he already was.

* * *

It took several Earth hours to get Bumblebee's arm back together again. Prowl was still worried, though. Bee hadn't given any signs of waking anytime soon. He hadn't even flinched. As Ratchet got to work silently removing the broken glass from the yellow mech's broken windshield, and soon replacing it, Prowl sat there and observed the bug's every movement, if there even WAS any movement, because neither Ratchet, nor him, had seen any. Now he has all the time he could want at the moment. But even with all the time Prowl finally has, he sat there, as still as a cyber-hawk. Waiting. Not wanting to leave, in case something happened to Bumblebee.

* * *

Prowl hadn't gotten up, recharged, or refueled in days. He just sat there, watching and waiting. Listening to the never ending beeps and noises of all the monitors hooked up to the little mech in front of him. Or so he thought. Ratchet had come in everyday now, doing things to Prowl that he didn't even notice. He usually came in to check on the yellow patient and check his stats, then leave to report it to the others, who were taking it rather hard, some hiding it better than others. Sari was never around anymore, refusing to come by because of the fear she may break down and never get to see the happy face of her friend again. She only got word of Bumblebee through her phone, whenever Ratchet called it using his comm-link. Bulkhead could no longer find any inspiration for his paintings, so he went to his room, not coming out unless to eat his energon, wanting to make sure he lived to see his little buddy laugh and play games once more. And Optimus, not showing how he felt to anyone but himself and Ratchet, stayed sitting down watching for any reports of trouble, not that he cared to do so anymore. But no matter what they all did or thought, they all wanted to see Bumblebee walk out of that med-bay carefree and unscared, if that could ever happen, although they all hoped so. As Ratchet came in for another look over Bumblebee, Prowl still sat there, staring at the little yellow and black mech, as if he were to look away, Bumblebee would disappear, never to be seen again. Ratchet knew Prowl was oblivious to what he had been doing to said mech, as he snuck up behind him with a needle full of a substance that would force Prowl into a type of stasis that Prowl wouldn't even know of. Instantly knocking him out upon injection, Prowl slightly slumped over. Ratchet gently and carefully took the gold and black mech's helm and leaned it back, as if he were looking up, and took the energon he had been holding since he walked in, and medically forced it down Prowl's throught and into his tired and abused systems. The lack of refueling properly causing the young mech to glitch every now and then, worrying Ratchet, who didn't feel like almost losing another member of their already small team. After adjusting Prowl back to the position he was in, Ratchet got to work fixing Bumblebee, whose status was really starting to baffle the old medic to the core.

* * *

When he woke up, Prowl realized something was off. He ran a full system check over himself, discovering he was forced asleep. 'Ratchet!' He thought to himself in a bit of an angry tone, surprising himself. 'Why am I so worried about Bee? The others are worried, but they don't act this way!' Prowl was still confused, but when he came back into reality, he was shocked beyond belief. So shocked, he fell backwards as if he had been hit square in the faceplate. He landed with a loud thud, Ratchet bursting franticly through the door and he ran up to the shell-shocked team-mate, who was now on his back, gaze fixed straight ahead, and helped him up to his pedes.

"What the frag happened, Prowl? Are you okay?" Ratchet asked, gaze starting to follow Prowls, who was now pointing in the direction, Ratchet realised, was where Bumblebee was. 'What in Primus could have happened to make the kid so up-' Ratchet nearly dropped his hold on Prowls hand, almost sending him to the floor again. Ratchet couldn't finish his thoughts.

"R..R...Ratch... R...Ratchet... Is that... Who I think... It is? Is that... Bumblebee?" Prowl could barely get the words out. He was too shakey. His processer was starting to spin, as his mouth stayed partialy open. Wide eyed, he stared at Bumblebee, resisting the urge to just run over and hug him to his chasis as hard as he could.

"I...Oh my Primus, it...is."

Prowl, still wide eyed and shocked at Ratchets words, his optics rolled to the back of his helm and he lost all feeling in his legs, before Ratchet's grip loosened just before he toppled backwards, where once more he lay sprawled out in the floor in a weird un-Prowl-like possition.

Then, just before he went out, "Haha! You funny, Pwowl! hahahahaha!" Said a familiar voice, before Prowl sank into darkness, Ratchet yelling his name.

* * *

Yay! Finally got this done! Hope you guys enjoyed. Next chapter, you guys see exactly WHY the so-called unbreakable ninja-bot fainted! So long, farewell, until we meet again!~


End file.
